Dawn of War III/Wraithlord
ELITE POINTS: 7 Like Wraithblades, Wraithlords are piloted by the ghostly spirits of lifeless Eldar entombed within spirit stones. Unlike the rank and file, Wraithlords are much larger and can only be guided by the most revered Eldar heroes. A lesser mind would not have the strength of will needed to command these colossal wraithbone constructs. Due to their rarity, there tend not to be enough to form squads. Though the constructs themselves aren’t scarce, Eldar souls able to pilot them are. Despite the looming danger of losing their souls to the Warp, fighting as a Wraithlord allows the Eldar hero within to continue shaping their legacy - even in death. Attributes *Powerful in melee *Strong against infantry and vehicles *High health Stats Abilities ;Fleet of Foot (Passive) Increased speed and Battle Focus regeneration within the psychic radius of a Webway Gate. ;Critical Strike (Passive) Every fifth melee attack, the Wraithlord deals bonus damage. ;Glaive Charge The Wraithlord charges forward, knocking away enemies in its path. At the end of its charge, the Wraithlord deals damage and knocks away all enemies in a sweeping arc. If the ability is activated again mid-charge, the Wraithlord will perform the knockback cleave early. ;Ethereal Wall The Ethereal Wall temporarily blocks enemy fire. Units that pass through it are affected for a short duration - allies receive a speed increase and enemies are slowed. Wraithlord's Presence - Wraith Recall (Initial Doctrine): An active ability, the Wraithlord teleports up to 10 Wraithguard and Wraithblade squads within an extensive range (100 units) to his position. Given that the Wraithlord moves faster than the Wraithblades and especially the Wraithguard, this can be a useful tool for both attack and retreat movement. Wraithlord's Command - Improved Webways (Unlockable Doctrine): While the Wraithlord is summoned Webway Gates regenerate health out of combat and have reduced ability Cooldown. At level 8 it unlocks as a full Doctrine. Glaive Charge.gif|Glaive Charge Ethereal Wall.gif|Ethereal Wall Tactics As arguably the single toughest unit the Eldar can easily field with the exception of the Waithknight Taldeer, a Wraithlord can provide a strong front line and - even more effectively than the Wraithblades - engage enemy troops with a quick charge into battle. Lunging through the opposing line with Glaive Charge will scatter carefully-placed squads like flies. Once in close combat, the Wraithlord can deliver a flurry of fatal blows with Critical Strike, '''and every strike sweeps an area allowing it to take out entire squads at once. That said, this powerful Elite is not without weakness. Anti-tank units will bypass a Wraithlord’s defense over time, and unlike the Wraithblades armed with Soul Recall, they don’t have a quick way to escape. If it is too far from a Webway Gate, the Wraithlord will have a tough time putting any distance between itself and its pursuers; '''Glaive Charge can also be used to help with this in a pinch by charging it away from the enemy forces. Although it is tougher to disengage with a Wraithlord, it’s still possible using Ethereal Wall. Since you can freely choose the orientation of the shield, you can put it at your back to block incoming fire for a short time. If you prefer to get out quickly and can afford to take the damage, casting Ethereal Wall in front of the Wraithlord will provide a short but impactful speed boost. It’s worth noting that you can cast Ethereal Wall in front of you and then Glaive Charge in. Highly mobile anti-vehicle units that can fire while moving are the bane of existence of the Wraithlord, the most notable being the Space Marine Landspeeder. Category:Dawn of War III units